This disclosure relates in general to responding to content requests and, but not by way of limitation, to requests for content files with embedded or referenced content objects.
Many webpages are embedded with various content objects, such as Javascript scripts, Flash animations, images, etc. When a webpage is requested, frequently, all embedded content objects are collected. This ensures that a webpage is appropriately rendered. However, such collection efforts may delay the time at which the webpage may be presented.